Vampire Heights
by SpiritFanNumber1
Summary: An excuse for a fangirl to gather all the VK characters in one house. Plenty of drama, but as the characters gather and are cramped together, humor is sure to ensue... YuukixKanamexZero
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. But a girl can dream...**

**Hello there! This fic is really an excuse for me to gather all the Vampire Knight characters into one place! I'm not very far into the manga yet, so I would say this more follows the anime right after season 2 ends. This is will begin very serious, with only Yuuki and Kaname, but as more and more characters gather at the house, I intend for there to be a fair bit of humor to level out the drama. XD Haha, I'm so excited for all the characters to be stuck with one another! Hahaha! Let's begin then shall we?**  


* * *

Yuuki glanced up at the fading sky, broken by the lifeless branches of trees that intersected it. The black boughs halted the fading sunlight that meekly tried to stretch across the sky, but thin slivers of pale light still managed to leak through the dark barrier. Ghostly graves could be seen through the dead trees, and the haunting sight made Yuuki shiver and quicken her footsteps.

The hurried sound made Kaname halt, glancing behind him, "Yuuki?" He questioned at her nervousness.

Too distracted by the dreary atmosphere surrounding her, Yuuki didn't notice his halting, and she promptly collided with him. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She jumped back and held up her hands. When he continued to stare, she fumbled for an excuse, "Ah, um, I… just stumbled on a stray stone."

He didn't bother to point out that the path they were currently traveling on was dirt, with not a rock or stone in slight, he simply let it pass. "I see, be careful." And he proceeded.

"I will. Sorry." Yuuki continued after him, keeping her eyes lowered, so they barely touched the bottom of his moving feet. _I'm acting so strange, he thinks it's his fault, so he's being considerate and staying so distant…_ It had not been long since she, Kaname, and the others had departed from Cross Academy. That time, she had been so sure that being with Kaname was the best thing for her, and that she wouldn't miss the Academy as long as she was with him. In the days past then, Kaname had kept his thoughts in his head, because of her strangeness, and even Luca, Hanabusa, and Akatsuki had departed yesterday. Kaname knew why, but didn't inform Yuuki.

Yuuki's thoughts were broken when she heard the sound of her feet on stone. She looked, and saw that it was some kind of walkway, but to what she couldn't tell, the trees hid everything from her. "Um, Kana-"

"It's alright."

"Eh?"

"We're stopping soon."

"I see."

_That must be the longest conversation we've had all day. What's going on?_ Ever since they had left Cross Academy, they had been walking. To Yuuki, it never appeared as if they were heading anywhere, but Akatsuki and the others never questioned, either that, or they already knew where they were headed. _They can follow him so readily… But, I- _Her eyes blurred with sudden tears.

**You don't have the courage to follow him. Pitifully stumbling behind him and slowing him down.**

_I have faith in Kaname-senpai! I've said before that I waiver, but I- _

**Where has your desire to protect him gone?**

_I haven't had anything to protect him from yet!!_

**Really? He needs protection. From you. It gives you pleasure as he**_** grieves**_** over you. You know that you could set him at ease. But you enjoy his hardships… His suffering nourishes you. Like a**_**cold blooded vampire.**_

"NO!" She screamed, clasping her shaking hands over her ears, shaking her head. She clenched her teeth in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall. A fang pierced her lip, and a stream of blood slowly rolled down her chin like a single tear. Upon realizing her outburst, she quickly righted herself. "I'm sorry." And she covered her face, to hide from his coming gaze.

"Yuuki." Kaname got down on one knee before her, and took her face in his hands. "It's alright now, we're going to be staying somewhere for a little while." He chose to pretend he didn't hear her outburst. He ignored her tears, and gently wiped away the trail of blood. When she apologized again Kaname continued, "Not all your human uncertainties have dissipated. The concerns and worries will all fade away soon."

She nodded, and lifted her arm from her eyes, to meet Kaname's. His caring eyes calmed her, and she quickly became embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I don't know what that was all about. I'm so strange!" A faint smile crossed his lips and Yuuki relaxed, "What is this place we are staying at?"

"An old mansion that's been abandoned for quite a few years. It seems secluded from the outside world, it is somewhere quiet where we can allow your vampire senses to settle down."

"Will Aidou-senpai and the others be joining-?"

"They will. Aidou refused my insisting of him doing otherwise." Kaname stood and gazed far off behind Yuuki.

_He didn't want Aidou-senpai to come._ Yuuki smiled at his obvious dislike for the young aristocrat's affections for him. "Well then, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him in the direction of which they had been headed, "We don't want to keep them waiting! Aidou-senpai is probably anxious about our separation already!"

Kaname didn't answer, but allowed Yuuki to lead him forward, holding his hand.

*

* * *

**Meh, we'll see how this goes! Gah, I can't wait for the humor!**

**REVIEW! If you do, a naked Kaname and Zero will visit you tonight! 8D~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello there! I've had a few readers! But as of yet no reviewers! : (  
This chapter is much more lighthearted, with the introduction of more Vampire Knight characters to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Vampire Knight. *attacked by an angry mob of lawyers* Just kidding. *angry mob of lawyers leave***

* * *

"_Mo!* _They're taking too long! Kaname-sama must have decided not to come to this place!" Aidou ranted as he paced back and forth across a marble floor. He chewed on his right thumb nail nervously.

Luca and Akatsuki were seated comfortably on a dark red, antique, velvet couch. The backrest's upper end was lined with a dark brown wood, on which Akatsuki tilted his head back and rested on. Both of their eyes tiredly followed Hanabusa pace back and forth across the room.

"Hanabusa, Dorm Leader Kuran wouldn't do that." Akatsuki eventually said, attempting to make Aidou relax. His relentless pacing was making him dizzy.

Aidou stopped chewing on his right thumb nail and switched to his left. He had run out of nail to chew on.

Luca cut in, "If it was only Aidou he was supposed to meet here, then we'd know that Kaname-sama wouldn't come." She crossed her arms and legs and looked tauntingly at Aidou, "But seeing as _I'm_ here, Kaname-sama is rushing as fast as he is able to push Yuuki-sama."

"LUCA! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Really? How many times have you said that, while I currently feel completely fine?"

Aidou charged for an attack, to which Luca blinked, now slightly worried, and Akatsuki simply face palmed. But Aidou's attempted onslaught was halted by two pairs of hands holding him back.

The feel of two figures holding him back made Aidou's face pale. "Gack! Kaname-sama! Yuuki-sama! It-uh, I! Forgive me!"

"Ah." Someone sounded.

The strange voice and absence of a slap made Aidou turn around, relieved that it was not Kaname, but now worried about who _else_ it could be…

*

Yuuki and Kaname had reached the front of the estate, their steps echoing off the worn marble columns supporting the house. Yuuki paused to take in her surroundings, once more growing uncomfortable. The estate was Victorian style, made of white marble, with a black roof. It appeared to be at least three or four stories. Each floor had many windows with black shutters, but the windows were boarded shut. It had an air of a place that had once been the proud residence of a very rich and important family, but had been abandoned for one hundred years.

"Luca and the others are inside. They left us yesterday so they could fix it up inside before we got here." Kaname filled her in as they stopped in front of the door. Yuuki shied away from the rusted knocker in front of her, they had always creeped her out as a young child. In scary movies they were always in horrifying shapes of monsters, and knocking on one could never lead to something good.

Kaname chuckled at her childish reaction. "Don't worry Yuuki, I won't touch those."

She blushed and looked away from him, "Thanks." And she watched uneasily as Kaname pulled the large doors open.

*

"Hey, shouldn't you be less concerned about _our_ arrival, and more concerned about the mess you people failed to clean up?" Rima asked, brushing her orange bangs out of her eyes.

As usual, Rima Tooya and Shiki Senri looked dazzling and completely composed. Except Rima had one hand on her hip as she examined the room, clearly unimpressed by the other's handiwork.

"Gross." Shiki remarked over a spider web hanging from the ceiling.

"How could you say that?" Aidou spouted, "If we had known you two were coming, then we would have had you help us clean this place up!" A vein on his forehead pulsed as he pointed an accusing finger at the two.

"We can't do anything requiring too much movement." Rima and Shiki spoke at the same time, their voices in a synchronized monotone, "The agency would get mad."

"We know, we know." Luca stood from the couch and pulled Aidou away from Shiki and Rima by his ear. "But if you intend to stay here with Kaname-sama, then you can't come and go from here to the agency as you please. Kaname-sama has forbidden such movement." She paused to allow Rima and Shiki to "Ehhhhh?" in complaint. "Besides," Everyone turned and looked through the nearest doorway. Through it, piles of trash and other such junk could be seen looming ominously. "We need all the help we can get."

"We're not going to be maids." Stated Rima.

Akatsuki face palmed again. "I knew this was going to happen."

"_We're_ not going to help you, but that's why we brought someone else." Shiki and Rima took a step away from one another to reveal the person standing behind them.

*

Kaname and Yuuki stood in the entrance room of the estate, Yuuki was unable to see Kaname's eyes, his bangs obscured them from her, but she could imagine he was furious.

Yuuki searched for something to say, "Ahhhhh, nothing a good cleaning can't repair!" She attempted. But Yuuki's "good cleaning" was an understatement for what that room required. No lights were on or working, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling had spider webs spun around it like a cocoon. All furniture had decayed to the point of resembling piles of burnt firewood. The floor had a delicate covering of dust, which plumed into small clouds when stepped on. The only acceptable thing about that large room were the white curtains which hung by the windows. But since the windows were covered with wood for an unknown reason, the curtains couldn't even block the light it was supposed to block. Or even billow in the wind.

But it wasn't the room that angered Kaname. He finally managed to speak, "The reason I allowed Aidou to leave was to at least fix this home up a bit before we got here. Has he done anything?"

_Aidou-senpai,_ thought Yuuki, _you'd better hide, or have the rest of the house prepared for Kaname-sama!_

*

Aidou winced. He felt the furious aura of Kaname! "Ichijou-samaaaa~!" He begged, throwing himself and the cheerful young man's feet, "Kaname-sama is going to murder me! Please protect me from him!"

Takuma smiled as usual, "Aidou-san seems rather perplexed! What did he do?"

Luca tossed back her hair, "Have you seen this place? It's a mess! He was placed in charge of cleaning it up! Akatsuki and I were supposed to follow his orders as we cleaned, but he only asked us to clean up this room and prepare a couch for him. So we can hardly be blamed! I'm interested to see how angry Kaname-sama will be…"

"He'll use the buckets of water again."* Akatsuki predicted. Aidou winced at the memory, and a rare smirk passed over Shiki's face.

"I'd rather keep away from an angry Kaname!" Ichijou responded, and stepped away from the groveling Aidou.

"He'll kill me!!"

"Yep." Agreed Shiki.

* * *

*Mo- Japanese sound/word used for frustration. Commonly translated as "Jeez" or "Honestly!"

*- Reference to a short comic in the manga, for those who haven't read it, Kaname punished Aidou for terrorizing Yuuki by making him hold two full buckets of water, and placed another full one on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Ello loves! I GOT A REVIEW! Allow me to bask in my nooby happiness~~~! Anyway, a HUGE thanks to Prinx, my reviewer, who is now my new BFF! I LOVE YOU!**

**My favorite part of this chapter is Ichijou-senpai making a sexual joke. And now you want to read this chapter just so you can read that part! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: *insane laugh* I own Vampire Knight. BWAHAHAH-*cough***

* * *

Several hours after entering the house with Kaname, Yuuki was seated on a makeshift bench on the front porch of her new temporary home. Luca had just handed her a porcelain plate of key lime cake. She had just finished the rose tea that Rima had made, and was feeling more comfortable around the girls. She was happily surprised to find the key lime cake was delicious. "Souen-senpai, did you make this?"

"Yeah." She simply stated.

"It's very good! I didn't realize you were a fantastic cook! And it goes very well with Tooya-senpai's rose tea!" Yuuki added, when Rima sent Luca a look.

"At least Ichijou-san isn't out here with us," said Rima, "He'd put rose jam in the tea."

Yuuki laughed, "Isn't that not a proper thing to do? I'm a little surprised! Ichijou-senpai is an aristocrat isn't he?" Rima nodded, rolling her eyes, but held a faint smile at the memory. "What would Shiki-senpai do?"

"Eh? Probably eat Chocolate Pocky with it. Though I would do the same."

"Why didn't you have any just now?" Yuuki was attempting to keep the conversation going, Luca and Rima weren't the type of vampires who would keep the conversation going.

"Shiki ate all the Pocky." A slight bit of bitterness was on Rima's tongue, and Yuuki laughed.

Silence.

_My, this is awkward._ Yuuki thought to herself as she kept a smile plastered on her face.

Luckily, Aidou coming outside saved her from the awkward silence. "Aidou-senpai! Are you alright?"

"Barely. The entrance room is-is all clean now, so-" But he collapsed face down onto the marble before he could finish.

"Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki started to get up, but was interrupted when Kaname came outside as well.

"He's alright; he's probably a bit tired from cleaning. I made sure he had the motivation to finish the job." Kaname rested his foot on Aidou's head, "But he'll do a good job finishing up the rest of the estate tomorrow, _won't he_?"

Aidou didn't answer, he was too exhausted to, but Kaname rubbed his shoe on his head. The feel of a shoe sole pulling his hair finally roused an answer out of him, "Yes, Kuran Dorm Head."

"Good. Yuuki, you're free to explore the grounds if you like."

"Really? Thank you! I will!" She finished the last bite of key lime cake, and stood and started walking down the steps.

"Yuuki."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

*

The sun had set, and the sky remained that strange blue/lilac color it is right before night truly falls. The birds had stopped twittering, and everything was silent. Yuuki was following a small winding path that wove through the trees. She had kicked off her shoes at the end of the walkway that led to the house. They had started to feel painful, and she would be fine barefoot anyway. The white dress she wore gently swayed with her walk and the slight breeze made her swirling hair tickle her neck.

There was a small, white marble bird bath on the path. Yuuki moved toward it to investigate. There was no water in the bath. Instead, there was a white powder within. Yuuki hesitantly touched it. It felt silky, and she dragged her hand along it, smiling. _How strange. It's almost like sand, but it feels too nice. It sparkles a bit in the moonlight…_

Yuuki moved on. The trees around her no longer seemed dead and ominous. They started to look livelier, and she could start to see living plants the more she walked. This path upon which she traveled soon became grass, and it felt pleasant under her feet.

Suddenly the trees opened to a small clearing with a pond. _How amazingly convenient._ Yuuki thought dryly. _If this keeps up, I'll find a garden of roses._ There was a large tree down by the water; Yuuki was unable to tell what kind it was due to the winter season. But under the tree rested a grave. A shiver ran up Yuuki's spine, but she went to investigate._ I'm setting myself up for certain death. This is stupid. _And still she bent down in front of the tree to examine the lone grave. It was unmarked. _Typical._ The headstone was very simple, a rectangular shape with a rounded, curved out top. A disappointed Yuuki stood back up, sighing. _A lone grave in a place like this seems rather romantic… One day I'll come back and leave flowers._ Yuuki smiled to herself and bent back down to the grave, "Sorry, I've been a bit disrespectful. I was just curious." And she said a quick prayer for the unknown person resting below.

"Well then!" Yuuki grinned as she jumped up once again, "Gotta head back! Kaname-sama must be worried!"

"Yuuki-san."

Yuuki whirled around, her heart stopped as she searched for the source of the voice. There wasn't anyone behind her! Horrified, she turned back to the grave, _Oh god, oh god! I hate ghosts! There's nobody there!_ Her heart pounded uncontrollably as she stumbled backward. Then she spotted something silver in the tree behind the grave…

*

Back at the estate, Ichijou was humming to himself as he dusted off the marble staircase. "Kaname! You seem to be working hard!" He commented as Kaname walked down the stairs, carrying a large cardboard box full of light bulbs.

He grunted as he struggled to hold the giant box and maneuver down the steps at the same time, "These are needed; we can't see anything in here." Kaname paused, it looked rather precarious, that descent down the stairs… Perhaps later he could lure Aidou out here, make him carry something, and he would promptly fall down them… Good payback for him failing to clean the house for his precious Yuuki…

"You're right!" Chirped Ichijou. (For a few moments, Kaname thought Ichijou was referring to his idea.) "Where's Yuuki-chan?"

"Exploring the grounds."

"As to be expected from Yuuki-chan! But knowing her, she'll probably find herself in some trouble." Kaname didn't respond, he was suddenly very interested in his right hand, so Ichijou pushed. "Aren't you worried?"

"She wouldn't be involved in any trouble that a small child couldn't get into. She may fall in a puddle or lose a shoe, any trouble that a small child can find." A momentary scene of a small girl threatened by a vampire in a snowstorm flashed before him, but he ignored it.

Ichijou agreed, "Yeah, you're right. But," He added slyly, "I'm surprised that you aren't outside with her, Kaname."

Kaname wasn't particularly listening to Ichijou anymore, now he was too busy worrying about Yuuki. _If she gets lost…_ He remembered that Ichijou had said something, "Why?"

"It's a beautiful night."

Kaname sighed impatiently, "That's why Yuuki is exploring." He wanted to go and worry about Yuuki alone.

"Well, I just assumed you would be out there with Yuuki…" Poor Ichijou was trying to point something out to his friend, but Kaname was now too worried to listen.

"She would have more fun exploring by herself on a night like this."

"Wellll…. I didn't mean that I think you should be outside exploring _with_ Yuuki… I thought you would be out there… Oh how should I put this..? You would be out there exploring _Yuuki._"

Several hours later Ichijou awoke to find the outline of a light bulb dented in his head.

* * *

_Hello there! Right below me, there is going to be a little box! If you click this box and type something nice, A NEW CHAPTER MAGICALLY APPEARS! Whoa! That's so cool! Why don't you try?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Sorry, I posted this a little later in the evening then I thought I would! *smacks head for being three hours late* But as soon as this is posted I'll start Chapter 5! I suspect 5 will be up right around midnight! Or maybe ten-ish... These chapters don't take long to actually write, I get distracted easily. _My "distraction" is music. I hear it and imagine it fitting Vampire Knight, and I skip around my room while I picture it. I swear to god, that's how stupid I am. XD_**

**Disclaimer: *Hino-sensei is tied up behind a couch* I own Vampire Knight. I do. **

* * *

"Maria-san!" Exclaimed Yuuki, (Relieved, because Maria was much better than a ghost) "I, you..!"

Maria smiled, and the moonlight reflected in her lilac eyes. She used her hands to push herself out of the tree, and landed agilely in front of Yuuki. To anyone the distance between her and the ground would have been intimidating, and would have required the person to slowly climb down the tree. But this did not apply to Maria Kurenai, who seemed to merely drift toward the ground as she jumped. "Yuuki-san, we're both vampires now! This is going to be so much fun! And to think that I've met another pureblood!"

Yuuki felt the slightest bit apprehensive over Maria's sudden appearance. Maria's body had been the one to threaten her at one time, with a different controller, Shizuka Hio. Yuuki had momentarily forgotten the brief time she had once seen the real Maria, who had been a very friendly girl.

"Maria-san, what are you doing in a place like this?" The nameless estate was truly in the middle of nowhere.

"Just paying a visit!" Maria sang and hugged Yuuki, dancing in place. (Yuuki's previous apprehension melted away, it must truly be Maria this time, for who would hug someone and dance around the way she did?) "I didn't know you were going to be here! This is going to be fun! Are you staying at the mansion up there?"

"Y-yeah." Stammered Yuuki, still taken aback by the animated Maria. "You may stay with us, if you don't have anywhere else to stay tonight." She offered politely. Kaname wouldn't mind. But the others…? They would just unhappily follow Kaname's orders.

*

Back at the estate, Kaname had finally had enough worrying over Yuuki, now he was going to take action. It was all Ichijou's fault; he was the one who made him start worrying about her. And not only that, Ichijou's stupid joke/idea was disgustingly appealing to Kaname._ It would be better if I sent someone else to retrieve Yuuki, so Ichijou doesn't suspect me of anything._ For several seconds he considered sending Aidou, but that reminded him that Aidou still hadn't served his punishment yet. Pushing him down the stairs was always an option, but was not exactly a fitting thing a respected pureblood should do. _Too bad, I had it all planned out._

Sending Luca was out of the question, she never attempted to hide her dislike for Yuuki. If he sent Rima, Shiki would undoubtedly accompany her, and that could serve to be a slightly awkward reception for Yuuki, the two could be very quiet. Sending Ichijou was out of the question, he was still unconscious. And he was still pissed off at him.

That left Akatsuki. Yuuki and Akatsuki got along relatively well; they could start up a slight conversation when together. Kaname halted his pacing and moved into the kitchen, where inside Akatsuki and Aidou were desperately trying to clean. (Akatsuki wasn't actually worried; Aidou had just begged him to help.)

At the sound of Kaname entering the kitchen, Aidou cleaned even faster. "Look how nicely and quickly I'm cleaning, Dorm Leader Kuran~! Isn't it impressive? Only I would work so hard for Dorm Leader Kuran!"

Kaname promptly ignored him, "Akatsuki, I could use a favor. It's important."

"Eh? Me?" Akatsuki held a feather duster in mid air. The dust falling from it made Aidou sneeze.

"Yeah. It's a _very important job. A job I would only entrust to someone I could always count on._" Taunted Kaname. Aidou handed his broom to Akatsuki, and slunk to a corner of the room. "You're free right?"

"Uh, yeah." He paused at first, but seeing as Aidou didn't plan on leaving the corner for a long time, he shrugged and followed Kaname out of the kitchen.

_Why is everyone so mean to me??_ Thought a distressed Aidou.

*

"Yuuki-san, are you staying at the house with Kaname-sama?" Maria curiously asked as they headed back. She did in fact have a place to stay for the night, but she had decided that staying with Yuuki would be more fun.

"Yeah. Ah, careful, there's a tree root in the path." Yuuki cautioned Maria as she stepped over it, she turned to help Maria, but Maria simply danced over it.

Maria pranced ahead of Yuuki, twirling around. "I have to admit, Maria-chan is surprised that Kaname-sama isn't accompanying Yuuki-san."

Yuuki looked surprised, "He isn't worried about me getting hurt out here. Your appearance was unexpected, but it's very safe."

"Eh, in theory it is. But Kaname-sama doesn't know too much about this place does he?" Maria's sweet and cheerful tone made her sentence seem all the more eerie. The bird bath had come into sight, and she skipped to it. She gently ran her hand through the silky powder, and clenched some in her hand.

Yuuki viewed her cautiously, "Are you telling some kind of ghost story? I'm not a child."

Maria smiled slightly, opened her hand, and slowly allowed the substance to fall through her fingers, like sand. "Ah~~ Maria-chan failed then. I was going to tell a ghost story, but as Yuuki-san isn't frightened by them… This is a dangerous place though. No ghosts, just little surprises here and there! But it seems a bit troublesome with all the Hunters…" She faded off and looked frustrated.

"Hunters? _Vampire_ Hunters?! They're here?"

She didn't contain her surprise, "Didn't you know? After President-dono died, there has been disruption in the Hunters. They're roaming freely doing their job now, but no discretion in whom they hunt. There are probably a few in the area; however I don't feel they're a bother to us." She moved away from the bird bath, ending the conversation. She then amused herself by admiring the trees, those of which were dead increased in numbers as they continued towards the estate.

"We should be careful then. I don't think Kaname-senpai knew about the Vampire Hunters…" She started forward, walking through the trees, now wanted to hurry to the mansion.

Several moments later she realized Maria wasn't following her. Yuuki turned back to look at her, and saw Maria staring past her with an even gaze. "Maria…-san?"

"It seems we have a visitor." She answered.

*

"Kaname, Kaname!" Called Ichijou. Several hours had passed, and he had finally awakened from his coma, he now had white gauze wrapped around his head, to help heal the light bulb injury.

"What is it, Ichijou?" He cautiously answered. After that earlier episode, he didn't want to walk into another trap set by him.

"Lookie lookie! Look at what Shiki and Rima found!" He held something up to Kaname, to which he looked amused. It was not exactly something one expected to find left in a house after one hundred or more years.

"Where did they find it?"

"Ah, it was in the closet."

Kaname and Ichijou were in the servant's quarters, trying to move out all the old mirrors that for some reason had been placed in there. Shiki and Rima didn't feel like doing any work, so they simply roamed around the mansion, looking for anything interesting.

"I see. There doesn't seem to be much use for it, does there?"

"Mm~ dunno. I was thinking maybe Yuuki-chan would like it..."

"I doubt Yuuki would appeal to such a thing."

"Maybe it wouldn't be _her_ ideal choice of clothing, but I know _I_ wouldn't and _you_ sure as heck wouldn't mind seeing Yuuki in this." Ichijou giggled.

Kaname was busy searching the room for something to throw at Ichijou, when a thought struck. "Maybe," He thought aloud, plotting something.

"What? Don't tell me that you're agreeing with me? I really wouldn't mind seeing Yuuki in it, but I'm rather surprised it's an idea you'd go along with!" Kaname roughly clapped his hand over Ichijou's face, shutting him up.

"No, I would never submit Yuuki to such a thing. But I have thought of an appropriate punishment for Aidou. This place really needs a good cleaning, and _this_ would put him in the mood…" Kaname held up the lacy, black and white maid costume, grinning evilly.

*

* * *

_Ooh! Look! There's a button below me! I wonder what it does? Click on it!_


End file.
